


Cold and sweet

by HerKhaoCles



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Underage Sex, Divorce Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Divorce, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: "¿No quieres castigarme, Steve?"Universo Alterno
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838275
Kudos: 31





	Cold and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> [Universo alterno - Sin superhéroes]
> 
> ×Steve Rogers: 36 años  
> ×Tony Stark: 17 años

El sonido del timbre despertó a Steve esa mañana y de inmediato supo quien llamaba a su puerta, el toque peculiar era inconfundible, nada más _**él**_ era capaz de formar semejante melodía con sólo su dedo y el pequeño aparato simplón.

Steve salió de su cama tibia y abrió la puerta del apartamento todavía somnoliento, logrando acomodarse la bata de algodón justo antes de recibir un apretado y efusivo abrazo por parte de su inesperada visita.

El cabello castaño del muchacho le hizo cosquillas en el rostro logrando que se sintiese confortado luego de la sorpresa. Steve deslizó su nariz entre los mechones alborotados y aspiró el aroma a roble del champú. Su corazón palpitó gustoso. Llevaba semanas sin poder verlo, sin sentirlo...sin poder olerlo.   
El reencuentro; la manera perfecta de iniciar el día.

Steve carraspeó y soltó poco a poco la estrecha cintura que había sostenido con apremio, entonces habló -No me molesta que vengas, pero no me digas que te saltaste clases otra vez, ya hablamos de eso y quedamos en que no vendri-

El par de jóvenes y rosados labios interrumpieron su cháchara sobre responsabilidad, logrando que su cerebro se desconectara durante algunos segundos.

-Buenos días para ti también, padrino.

-Tony... -Steve bajó la voz, azorado -aquí no.

Entre las risitas provenientes del adolescente y el pánico burbujeante en su estómago por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, el adulto consiguió llevar al joven dentro de su hogar, donde estaban lejos de ojos curiosos y maliciosos.

-Lo siento, es que pones una expresión magnífica y estabas tardando en reaccionar... -Tony se excusó con coquetería y dejó su bolso en el suelo, a un costado del recibidor.

Steve, por supuesto, no tardó recogerlo para ponerlo en su lugar en el perchero luego de alzar una ceja -¿Estas buscando un castigo?

-Mmm ¿Tal vez? -Tony murmuró juguetón -pero es obvio que hice mal, ya sabes, mi uniforme no hace más que obviar el hecho de que salté clases. Así que sí, quizás merezco un castigo... -murmuró con suavidad, soltándose la corbata de azul oscuro y lineas rojas del cuello, provocando un silbido con la tela por el roce al desarmar el nudo -¿No quieres castigarme, Steve? -Tony se desabotonó la chaqueta de costoso género hasta dejarla caer en el suelo, esta vez Steve no reclamó ni se movió. La garganta del rubio estaba seca. Y la sensación de estar profanando algo inocente por sólo mirar a Tony quemó su estómago. Tal vez era el escudo de la prestigiosa institución en el pecho de la chaqueta tirada en el suelo... Lo que le recordaba lo joven que era Tony. O quizás el hecho de que Tony era su ahijado... El hijo único de su mejor amigo. _Howard Stark, el empresario dueño de la mitad de la ciudad._

Steve cerró los ojos buscando calmarse y el tacto suave del aliento de Tony lo trajo devuelta a la realidad -He sido malo... -continuó adolescente, rozando los labios contra su mandíbula, aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad -castígame, Steve... Estoy tan listo para ti... -Tony guió las grandes manos de Steve hacia atrás, sobre las nalgas cubiertas del pantalón del uniforme -No será como durante nuestra primera vez apurada, ahora estoy muy húmedo y abierto para ti... Me preparé esta mañana, encerrado en mi habitación después de bañarme -Steve gimió extasiado cuando palpó el tapón anal por encima de la tela -Caminé todas esas cuadras a través de Brooklyn con esto dentro, pensando en ti...

Entonces Steve perdió el control y terminó por jalar a Tony desesperado, llevándolo hacia el lugar plano más cercano; la afortunada mesa de hierro forjado, de superficie de vidrio templado en el centro del salón.

Tony jadeó cuando sintió el frío material traspasar su espalda todavía cubierta y lo siguiente que supo fue que sus pantalones estaban en el suelo y que las firmes manos de Steve recorrían sus muslos desnudos con primorosa suavidad. El adolescente se enfrento a la mirada azul cubierta de fiero deseo y su mente viajó directo al recuerdo flotante del primer encuentro sexual de ambos. La tarde en que Howard invitó a Steve a quedarse para cenar justo después del juicio final del divorcio, la tarde en que Steve dejó definitivamente de ser un hombre casado y Peggy Carter salió de su vida. La ocasión en que Steve lo empujó contra la cama solitaria en su habitación rodeada de motores desarmados y le dio el mejor oral de su vida, para luego robarse su virginidad.

-¿Por qué sonríes, eh? -le preguntó Steve y después, cuando la camisa celeste fue desabrochada, retirada y echada a un lado, esos mismos labios terminaron sobre su pezón izquierdo, los que jugaron y tiraron de la carne tierna hasta dejarla hinchada, hermosa.

-Recuerdo que eres mío... Mmm... -Tony gimió en respuesta, gustoso. Sensible por las caricias húmedas envolvió sus piernas alrededor de los muslos vestidos de Steve buscando más contacto.

El rubio por su parte se deleitó con la visión que significaba Tony; el adolescente cubierto con nada más que los calzoncillos blancos abajo y la corbata descuidada colgando arriba, en conjunto eran la representación exquisita de la belleza natural, cruda.  
El parche de humedad en el frente de la ropa interior del castaño era una decoración sensual, la punta del glande inflamado se traslucía a través de la tela como prueba de la sobre estimulación que Tony había soportado camino allí con ese tapón manteniendo abierta su íntima cavidad, todavía escondida de los ojos de Steve.

-Así como tú eres todo mío, Tony... -declaró después de esos instantes de contemplación, permitiendo que las palabras salieran seguidas de un suspiro ansioso -Voy a ponerte esto en los ojos...

-¿ _Eh_? ¿Qué cosa, Steve? ¿Mi corbata?

- _Sí_

Tony gimió y su cuerpo tembló, su imaginación se adelantó -¿Qué pasa si quiero verte mientras me jodes? -probó suerte, juguetón.

-Una pena -Steve acarició entre sus dedos la sedosa corbata-, porque no será así...

La oscuridad inundó a Tony, terminó privado de ver y anticipar lo que Steve pudiese hacerle. Aquello lo impacientaba. Hizo una mueca; un puchero que el rubio desarmó con un beso.

-Cuidaré de ti.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver -respondió y se revolvió bajo el peso controlado de Steve sobre su cuerpo y fue muy consciente de la presión del tapón en su recto. Al estar anulado su sentido principal la percepción del tacto se agudizó. Jadeó sensible y apretó los muslos alrededor de las caderas de Steve, buscando fricción-, por favor... ¿Steve? -se quejó en cuanto el calor ajeno lo abandonó -, no juegu-

-Habla con Howard.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Estás demente? -quiso levantarse pero la suave presión de la mano de Steve en su pecho lo impidió. No veía nada y sólo oía el sonido de la ropa de Steve ¿Buscaba algo en sus bolsillos? Se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado

-Tal vez lo esté, lo único seguro es que por ahora no quiero dejarte ir.

La mano grande de Steve recorrió su muslo y se coló por el costado de su ropa interior, lo suficiente para que el dedo índice del rubio le hiciese cosquillas a lo largo de su erección. Profirió un quejido ronco y habló apenas -¿D-De que hablas, Steve? No me iré todavía, _Mm_... si te das cuenta estoy desnudo en tu mesa...

Steve rió -Quiero que te quedes pasada la tarde, voy a tomarme mi tiempo contigo. Tú decides, hermoso.

-No quiero hablar con Howard, harás que mi erección se vaya. _Ew_.

-Entonces... -Steve quitó su mano.

-¡Oye, no! ¡Steve...! ¡Tócame otra vez, duele si no lo haces! Sabes, voy a tocarme yo mismo y-

El sonido del celular conectando una llamada lo dejó helado.

**-** **_¿Tony? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Tony!_ **

_-_ Howard, es decir, papá ¿Cómo estás? -habló apresurado, Steve había puesto el altavoz y no dejaba de frotar su muslo, luego el borde de su ingle y por último su sensible glande. Masacró su labio inferior para no gemir.

**_-Bien, Tony. Estaba por entrar a una reunión. Me halaga que seas considerado, pero estas en el colegio y no deberías llamarme ¿Necesitas algo?_ **

-N-No, no -su voz flaqueo, los toques de Steve de sentían mil veces más agradables estando cegado- Sucede que quiero pasar la noche en la casa de Rhodey, vine al baño para preguntarte desde ya.

_**-¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para eso, niño?** _

-U-Uh... ¿Desde ahora? -balbuceó, Steve había retirado el tapón y lo torturaba con el lentamente. _Dentro, fuera_. Estaba seguro de que el ruido acuoso podría oírse si Steve no era más cuidadoso.

**_-Estás extraño, suenas como si.. Tony, no me digas que te están h-_ **

-Sí, lo siento, hay una preciosa rubia aquí abajo.

**-** **_Por el amor de Dios, Anthony. Te enseñé a ahorrar el tiempo pero no así._ **

Y la llamada se cortó.

-Te voy a matar mientras duermes, _Rogers_.

-No lo creo.

-No lo haré sólo si me follas de una puta vez -exigió Tony, quitándose la corbata de los ojos y lanzándosela en la cara.


End file.
